


Becoming an Inspector

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Hopkins first heard about Mr Sherlock Holmes when he was a police constable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming an Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Amnesty Challenge": Prompt Entertaining

Constable Hopkins was a serious young man.  He’d joined the London police because he wanted to make a difference.  He was of the opinion one should not spend time on the beat idly gossiping, as some of the older men were inclined to do, but he had to admit, on a quiet night, when the wind was biting, it didn’t hurt to spend a few extra minutes having a brew.  And if the men with him choose to entertain themselves by describing the story of Jefferson Hope and how the strange new detective Sherlock Holmes had helped to solve the crime, then Hopkins didn’t object.  However, he refrained from laughing at the confusions of Inspectors Gregson and Lestrade, feeling it would be rather disrespectful to do so.  
  
Detective Constable Hopkins was still a serious young man.  Recognised by his superiors as having abilities above those of most of the regular policemen, he was very pleased to have transferred to Scotland Yard.  He remained hard-working and conscientious but when Inspector Athelney Jones had been asked to entertain his fellow officers again with the affair of the Great Agra treasure, young Hopkins had ensured he was able to listen in.  Athelney Jones never minded repeating the tale, although Hopkins suspected Athelney Jones omitted some of his own actions at the beginning of the case.  
  
Sergeant Hopkins of Scotland Yard’s detective force took his position and his work seriously.  He had played his part in rounding up the Moriarty gang, and had been commended for his devotion to duty.  Like many of his peers he was greatly saddened to learn of the death of Mr Sherlock Holmes.  By now he was working for Inspector Lestrade and when they had finished for the day, Lestrade would suggest they enjoy a pint and the inspector would entertain his sergeant with some of the cases he had worked on with Holmes and Dr Watson.  
  
Inspector Stanley Hopkins would always take his work seriously.  He had never forgotten his aim when he joined the police force of making a difference, and that was still his desire even though he had been promoted from humble policeman.  But now the stories he heard of Sherlock Holmes were no longer second-hand, but told with humour by Dr Watson, in the presence of the man himself, with Holmes contributing details which had slipped the doctor’s mind – or which were not exciting enough for the doctor’s tale.  And there were evenings when there was no case at hand and Holmes would take up his violin and provide the entertainment himself.  
  


 


End file.
